Ryūshi Ryūshi no Mi
The Ryūshi Ryūshi no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create,become,and control particles. It was eating by ??? Appearence The fruit resembles a white pomegranate with yellow seeds on the inside. The fruits powers are almost identical to kizarus except that his moves can come in many colors such as red,blue,purple and even white. Strengths This fruit allows the user to control and become particles making the user able to pretty much tale on kizaru in terms of speed and power depending on the particles used. This devil fruit also allows more diversity then kizarus fruit due to the user being able to use more then just light particles. The user move as fast as kizaru and fights almost just like him using super sped up hits and shooting lazers to cause explosions. He can even solidify the particles to make weapons.The user also seems to able to become weightless as shows when the user stands on a flying cannonball and gently floats down Weaknesses This fruits main weakness is the time it takes to train this fruit with the user slowly learning how to use and manipulate the different kinds of particles. The user also when transforming can only move and shoot beams in a straight direction and can only turn via reflecting off of surroundings. The user also has to charge up most of its moves and can be caught off guard. The user also is able to of course be hit by haki. Other then this it suffers from the standered fruit weaknesses Usage '(Translates to Particle Acceleration)'The user delivers multiple strikes slowly getting faster and faster Particle Light Storm '(Translates to Particle light Storm)'The user appears above the user before raining down multiple lazers from above Glimmering Bullets '(Translates to Glimmering Bullets)'The user shoots light speed beams similar to aces fire bullets. Shining Blade '(Translates to Shining Blade)'The user constructs a blade made from the surrounding particles to deflect attacks or slash at fast speeds. Particle Burst '(Translates to Particle Burst)'The user leaps in the air and teleports super fast shooting beams from all angles Big Bang/ Holy Light '(Translates to Big Bang/ Holy Light)'The user starts to absorb all the particles around making the user taller(resembles a kizaru sized white monkey) and constantly radiating different colors this is Shirozarus holy light(massivly increases the power of attacks kind of like gear fourth). The users final move will then be possible which is the user constantly kicking and punching the enemy and slowly glowing brighter and brighter the user will then absorb as many particles as he can into his fist before delivering a earth shaking explosive Punch. Warp Star '(Translates to Warp Star)'The user absorbs particles into his legs and delivers devastatingly powerful kicks. Ryushi Shoheki '(Translates to Particle Barrier)'The user condenses the barriers around themselves to make a Bartolomeo like barrier (easily breakable) Particle Combination This will happen after his awakening. The user gains the power to manipulate even more particles. This allows the user to use particles that can make electricity and even control the particles in the atmosphere. Though this is far away the user at the moment can somewhat manipulate electric particles Trivia The users favorite move(not shown above) is done by the user grabbing a coin and flicking it at lightning speeds (based off of shockers move from a certain magical index) = Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia Category:Drevon0301